


Dear Happy

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Moxiety, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: “Are you…feeling alright, Patton?” He asked, his eyes shrouded with worry.“I’m not feeling too good, kiddo,” He finally admitted.Virgil frowned, reaching down to feel Patton’s forehead. Patton shook his head, slightly amused.“No, not that type of hurt,” He guided Virgil’s hand until it rested above his heart, “It’s the emotional kind.” // In which Patton has a bad day and Virgil helps out.





	Dear Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot took me a ridiculous amount of time to write, considering how short it is. The excerpt from the summary is based off an interaction my dad and I had, and I’d thought it’d be fun to create an one-shot around it.

It was Virgil that found him swaddled in a multitude of blankets rewatching episodes of Steven Universe. He can tell it was him by the way he came down the stairs. Roman stomped down the stairs loudly with a vigor, while Logan descended in a rhythmic beat of one-two, one-two—never going to the next step until both feet covered the same step. Virgil’s strides were cautious and halting; as if prepared to flee up the stairs to the safety of his room at any moment.

“Hey.” Virgil said, the couch creaking with his added weight.

It took far more energy than it should to turn his attention away from the TV to look at Virgil. He was sitting towards the edge of the couch, on the righthand side of Patton. His lips were twitching upwards, just enough for Patton to know that it’s a smile.

“Hay is for horses.” Patton halfheartedly chuckled, his voice croaky from disuse.

Virgil groaned.

“What? Was it too weak? Yay or neigh?” He forced a grin.

Virgil, however, saw through his charade. He always did.

“Are you…feeling alright, Patton?” He asked, his eyes shrouded with worry.

Patton hesitated. He didn’t want to cause Virgil further stress, but he knew how his mind works. If he found out that Patton had been struggling in silence, he’d blame it on himself. Even if it was Patton’s fault for not opening himself up to someone sooner.

“I’m not feeling too good, kiddo,” He finally admitted.

Virgil frowned, reaching down to feel Patton’s forehead. Patton shook his head, slightly amused.

“No, not that type of hurt,” He guided Virgil’s hand until it rested above his heart, “It’s the emotional kind.”

Virgil’s face softened in realization. He didn’t look down at Patton with pity, but with an understanding gaze.

“Would you like a hug?” Virgil offered quietly.

Patton’s mouth opened in surprise. It was rare to get hugs from Virgil, much less to be on the receiving end of them. After spending most of his existence isolated from the others, Virgil struggled with physical contact. Even a hand on a shoulder could be too much for him to handle at times. Patton learned quickly to ask for Virgil’s consent before he hugged him.

Virgil took his silence to mean something different.

“It’s okay if you don’t want one—”

“Are you kidding?” Patton let out a watery chuckle, “Of course I want a hug from you, kiddo.”

Virgil hesitantly opened his arms, and Patton launched himself into Virgil’s embrace. Virgil held onto Patton’s frame with a firm clasp, resting his head gently on Patton’s shoulder. There was something about being cocooned in Virgil’s protective hold that unraveled Patton.

The need to remain a perpetually happy father figure diminished and he was left as a sobbing child in the arms of their guardian. He didn’t even know what he’s crying about—or why he woke up feeling bad in the first place. He knew he shouldn’t feel guilty about feeling sad—the others have gone over it with him time and time again. But it was so, so easy to fall back into old habits, to pretend that everything is alright. To try getting lost in a tv show and forget those emotions.

“I’m—I’m sorry,” Patton hiccupped into Virgil’s chest, “I’m so, so sorry!”

“What for?” Virgil whispered, reaching out with one hand to stroke Patton’s hair.

“I—I know I have a right to feel bad, I shouldn’t feel guilty, I shouldn’t try to hide it—” Patton gasped.

Virgil’s hold loosened as he pulled back to look at Patton.

“Patton, breathe. In for four seconds, hold for seven seconds and out for eight seconds.”

It took a few tries, but eventually Patton’s breathing evened out. His gaze traveled down towards the ground, finding the carpeted flooring suddenly more alluring than Virgil’s face.

“Patton look at me.” A hand squeezed his shoulder, “Please.”

He looked up, to see that Virgil wasn’t angry or exasperated as he had envisioned. Instead, Virgil looked at him with a patient, loving gaze. His actions reminded Patton of his own when he helped Virgil through an anxiety attack, and for a moment Patton feels sheepish about their role reversal.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Virgil said, “Maybe it doesn’t seem like it to you, but you’re improving. When I asked how you were feeling—you told the truth. In the past, you would’ve tried covering it up. Some progress is better than no progress.”

“You’re right, Virgil,” Patton said, “I just wish I didn’t have to make you worry.”

“Worrying is  _kinda_ my job,” Virgil crossed his arms, “I worry about you, Roman and Logan without your consent all the time, and I’m not about to stop now. What worries me more is one of you decides to worry about worrying me because that makes my job harder and I do not like to work hard.”

“I know, kiddo.” He sighed, using the sleeves of his cat hoodie to wipe the tears off his glasses, “I just…Logan’s been busy working on the schedule and Roman’s working on ideas and I didn’t want to bother any of you kiddos just because I’m down in the dumps.”

“You’re not a burden, Pat,” Virgil said softly, “It’s okay to lean on me and the others for support. We’re family after all. Family is supposed to take care of one another, right?”

“Darn, you got me there.” Patton grinned.

Virgil raised his eyebrow. “I’m the king of self-deprecation. Do you think I was gonna let you get away with it?”

“Maaybe,” Patton pouted, causing a snort from Virgil who leaned backwards.

“Not on my watch.”

Patton giggled. The heavy feeling in his chest remained, but he felt a bit lighter now that he had someone else to help carry the load. He found comfort being in Virgil’s presence knowing the side was here to protect him from straying down the wrong path.

“Thank you, Virgil.” Patton whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Virgil mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, “I know I’m no Logan—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence saying something bad about yourself or else I’ll physically fight you!” Patton exclaimed.

“Fine,” Virgil smirked, “I won’t do it, as long as you don’t talk bad about yourself either.”

“It’s a deal.” Patton laughed, this time loud and genuine


End file.
